Flipped
by ambiekinz
Summary: Girl likes boy. Boy hates girl. Watch it all change as they grow up together. Takumi.


**A/N****:** I'm glad to re-do Flipped :) Especially since I'm not stuck on the story anymore. In later chapters you'll see that that the plot is totally different. And just a reminder, this story was inspired by the book Flipped. There's a movie for it too, which I suggest you watch. It's adorable beyond words~

Disclaimer: I don't own any Digimon characters

* * *

><p><strong>Flipped<strong>

_"New Kid on the Block"_

_Zoe's POV_

I was six years old, and it was just a few weeks before school started. That day was a vivid reminder of why I liked him so much. Why I kept pursuing Takuya Kanbara for all these years. Don't take it the wrong the way, it wasn't like I was _obsessed. _If anything, it was just a strong crush.

I lived in a quite little neighborhood that was comfy and peaceful. The houses were neat and tidy, and everything about my neighborhood seemed perfect to me. Whenever I took a good look at everything around, it felt like I was living in one of the scenes from those summer movies. But I'm getting beside the point.

It was a warm afternoon, temperatures were at an all time high. I was sprawled out on my front lawn, staring up at the bright blue sky and puffy white clouds. I always saw the sky as a blue canvas. And the clouds were splatters of white paint that could be just about anything you wanted them to be. I remember looking at one large cloud that resembled a dog and a cat frolicking happily. Funny. Cats and dogs were like mortal enemies. They were complete opposites that had zero chance of getting along. In the dogs vs. cats debate, I was a cat person for sure. We even have a pet cat that likes to roam around our back yard.

My thoughts where distracted by the sound of cars coming down the street. I sat up and peered through the grass. The sun was strong, so I had to squint my eyes. A moving truck was driving by and slowed down to a stop at the house in front of me. That's when I remembered the 'FOR SALE' sign that used to be there. I guess someone finally took that offer.

The truck was accompanied by a car that parked in the driveway of the house. It was a creamy white color with two floors and tasteful detailing. It was one of the finer houses in our street. A woman exited the car along with a young baby in her arms. From the truck, I saw a man get out and open the back. Moments later a boy my age got out and followed suit.

My attention went straight to that boy. He had messy auburn hair and dazzling brown eyes that swept me off my feet. I could feel my cheeks grow warm, it was a sensation I was totally new to. It felt weird, but I liked it.

I paid close attention to the boy and his father. They were unloading all sorts of boxes from the truck. The man carried the larger loads while the boy took the smaller ones. I wanted so desperately to help them, so I ran inside my house to ask my mother.

She was in the kitchen baking a cake. My mom was a professional baker and owned a small bakery in the city. It was very understated, but if you knew her business like I did, you would know her bakery was bustling with customers all day. My mom was very famous with the locals.

I craned my neck up high and tugged at my mom's apron to get her attention. "Mommy! Mommy!" I called "We have new neighbors! Can I help them move in?"

My mom set down the bowl she was holding and looked out the window. Our kitchen had a great view that faced our street, and she saw the new neighbors I was talking about. Looking down at me, she nodded with a small smile and went back to work. I let a tiny squeal of delight and rushed out to help them.

The dad was still inside and the boy was getting something out of the truck. I was a few feet away from the truck and the boy's back was facing me. It looked like he was struggling with the box he was trying to pick up and when he turned around he practically froze. For a few seconds, me and that boy were just staring at each other. No talking, no sign of even the slightest movement. We just stared at each other. And looking into his warm brown eyes, I practically melted. That is, until his father came back.

The man's eyes darted from the boy to me. He then gave me a suspicious glance "Can I help you, missy?" he asked, crossing his arms. Seeing the man and the boy up close, I noticed the two shared a striking resemblance. And then I realized how both their eyes were on me.

I swayed a little uneasily from the stares. Trying to keep my composure I gave a bright smile "I was wondering if I could help you guys move those boxes" I said. I made my way onto the truck, but the man blocked my way with his hand.

He kneeled down to meet my eyes and smirked "Listen little girl, how about you go back and help your mommy. Okay?" he chuckled. It wasn't a light-hearted chuckle that most people give though, it was like he was laughing at me. I frowned and shook my head "Sir, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do what you do" I retorted.

The man stood up and sent me a glare. What a guy. I could tell he wasn't all that fond of me, but it wasn't like I was interested in _him_.

My eyes darted to the boy, he was just standing there. His eyes were looking at me, but he wasn't saying a thing. I kept staring at him. I couldn't help myself. I was just so captivated by his eyes. It was like it was destiny that he moved right across the street from me. From that moment, I knew this boy was something special.

His dad nodded to him "Go inside and help your mom" he instructed. The boy sighed and jumped off the truck. He was halfway across his lawn when I ran towards him. "Wait!" I called out, grabbing a hold of his hand. He turned around and he looked at me with wide eyes. I froze up, forgetting why I even chased after him. Before I had time to let go of his hand, his mom came outside and let out a surprised gasp.

If I was in her position, I would feel pretty shocked too. Even in my position I was shocked. I was holding hands with the cutest boy ever. And better yet, he didn't let go.

"Well I see you met my son, Takuya" the mom said with a big smile on her face. I quickly let go off his hand and blushed in embarrassment. It's been less than ten minutes and I was all over him like peanut butter on toast. What an impression I made. But it was so difficult to not be near him.

Takuya ran over to his mom and hid behind her. He was peering at me from the side, I guess he was really shy. Especially since he hasn't said a thing yet. My attention went over to Takuya's mom who was looking at me with kind eyes. "Sweetie, what's your name?" she asked softly.

"I'm Zoe Orimoto!"

* * *

><p><em>Takuya's POV<em>

As my dad drove down the street, I looked out the window and examined my surroundings. Everything appeared different compared to the town we used to live in. Here in Shibuya things looked a lot more clean and peaceful. And the sun was shining bright, making everything look a lot better.

My eyes wandered from the buildings to the sky. There were a few clouds lingering, which annoyed me. I never understood how anyone could _enjoy _looking up at the clouds. People say they see things, but to me all the clouds were big white blobs of nothing.

Dad was rambling on about how moving to Shibuya will be great for our family. Something about a clean slate and an opportunity to move up the social ladder. My mind zoned out, can you blame me? I was a six year old kid that barely understood half of what my dad was saying.

I rested my head on the window and watched as house after house whizz past me. It was only a few minutes time we slowed down. My dad stopped the car and took out the keys. He looked over his window to see the house and gave a smile of approval.

On the other side of my window I saw another home. The house across from us was in my opinion, ugly. The house itself was alright, but their lawn was overflowing with weeds and untrimmed grass. It looked like there was someone sitting there, but I could barely tell. All I noticed was something blonde amongst the green. Maybe it was a dog? I always liked dogs.

My dad opened the door and made his way to the back of the truck. From what I heard, he was opening the door. He forgot to close the car door so the outside heat was rushing inside. The leather seats started to burn up quickly. I rushed out of the truck and went to my dad. It was a whole lot better than frying in my seat.

There were a ton of boxes inside the truck and my dad said I should help move them into our house. He thought it would help me man up or something. Whatever that meant. I made my way to a large box, but my dad handed me a smaller one and patted my head "When you're a big boy you'll move the big boxes, deal?" I nodded with a big smile and walked toward our house.

I was on the lawn and could already hear my mom shuffling around the house ohh-ing and ahh-ing. I picked up my pace a little, anxious to see what it all looked like. When I entered the door I was welcomed to a very spacious room. There wasn't any furniture yet so it looked much larger. I wanted to wander around the entire house, but I knew my dad would get all uppity if he saw me not helping him. He was one of those strict fathers, not that it was a bad thing.

He was the kind of guy that cared a lot about his image and level of authority towards other people. My dad didn't put much time into having fun or goofing around. He was a 'by the book' dad and person. I looked up to him as a role model. When I grew up, I knew for sure that I wanted to be like my father.

Anyway, I set the box down in the corner and headed back to the truck. I had to pause before walking out the door, my dad was entering with a really big box. He grumbled a little and cursed when the box accidentally dropped on his foot. "Don't ever say what I just said" he warned, looking up at me. He struggled to pick up the box and walked down the hallway awkwardly.

When I was inside the truck again, I tried picking up a box that was bigger than what I probably should have went for. After several attempts at picking it up, I admitted defeat and turned around to find another box. That's when I froze. Just outside the truck a girl my age was looking right at me. She had raggedy blonde hair, and I realized it was the same blonde I saw sitting on that lawn across the street.

_Figures she lived there_ I sneered to myself, looking at her messy hair and dirty clothes. She didn't say anything, she just kept staring at me. Personally, I was annoyed. I made a mental note to avoid her. She didn't look like friend material for me. Not even acquaintance material. More like avoid-that-freak material.

Her gaze made me feel uncomfortable. Girls, I never could understand them. But I wasn't going to be a jerk and snap at her for staring at me. The polite thing to do was wait for my dad to come and shoo her off. Yup. That was my plan.

Luckily for me, it worked. When my dad saw her I knew he found her as a nuisance. He never had a thing for people that looked so...untidy. It was in his opinion, unprofessional. 'You can't be great if you don't look great' he always said. He proceeded to tell her in the nicest way he could, to get lost. She talked back to him though, which my dad looked pretty ticked off at. He turned his head to me and a slow realization spread on his face. I could tell he knew. That girl was there because of me. So, my dad sent me away. I nodded vigorously in agreement and let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully this will get that girl to leave.

When I was about halfway across my lawn heard footsteps racing behind me. My dad was certainly no runner, so obviously it was her. Gosh. Can't she take a hint? Before I knew it she grabbed a hold of my hand. I was already repulsed by the idea of girls (I'm still a kid, not a hormone-crazed teen 'kay?) and it made my stomach lurch having to hold hands with _this _girl.

I was in such a state of shock. My mom was already outside before I had the chance to pull my hand away. When I saw a big smile spread across mom's face, I knew she got the wrong idea. I wrenched my hand free and ran to her. Doing the most manly thing I could do at six, I hid behind my mommy for dear life.

My mom asked the girl for her name.

And that name would haunt me for the rest of my childhood.

_Zoe Orimoto. Yuck._

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: **Thank goodness I finished with the first chapter! It took me forever to type up, even if it isn't long. I blame my constant breaks xD Hope you guys review and tell me how you like it so far. Thanks!


End file.
